The purpose of this task order is to provide the Epidemiology Branch, Epidemiology and Biometry Research Program (EBRP), NICHD with the support services necessary to analyze data generated from the Diabetes in Early Pregnancy Project (DIEP). The selected contractor will be required to perform computer programming and data analysis. The contractor will be expected to carry out extensive statistical analyses of these data mainly using SAS but also using whatever additional software packages or original programs that may be required. Since it is likely that the final data tape for the project will not be fully assembled at the outset of the project, the contractor may be required to assist with file building, final editing, logic and consistency checks, and data documentation.